Another Chance
by windscarbabe68
Summary: So we all know about Riley's kiss with Peter but what if Peter isn't the first guy he kissed. Now this guy is at Degrassi, hates Riley, and Riley still likes him! Read to see everything unfold cause it's none stop drama at Degrassi
1. Normal?

**A/N:** Okay… I'm about to freak out this is the first chapter of my first fanfic!!! I'm really sorry if I don't update on time but I was thinking I'd post short stories, one chapter, mostly of the smut variety (If I decide I'm capable of writing it). So this story might at some point be rated M or it might stay T. I'm droning on now so if you're still reading this sorry!!!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Degrassi or any of the characters besides my OC!!! But don't get me wrong, I really wish I did!

**Ch.1-Normal?**

"Hey when's the Lit essay do?"

"You see the game last night?"

"I'm gonna fail!"

"What? That class is so easy!" Riley sat, listening and occasionally joining the mindless chatter. Joking with his fellow jocks about sport, girls, and teachers. They were sitting in the back of Mr. Simpson's class waiting for first period to start.

"Good Morning Degrassi!" Holly J.'s voice came from the TV speakers for the morning announcements. Though barely anyone paid attention as usual. The announcements ended quickly, there wasn't much going on today it was just… 'Normal' Riley thought. Everyday was usually a 'normal' day. Each day went past as a blur lately. It was always the same routine go to school, have lunch, baseball and wrestling, then _(oh joy)_ anger management. After all that he would just do whatever.

Mr. Simpson cleared his throat. "Class can I have your attention?" some people turned to look; Riley continued to talk about how the Shep's new attitude was slowly disappearing.

"I'm glad. When ever he said something nice it creeped me out." Riley added.

"Yeah" Derek agreed, some others from the group nodded.

"We have a new student." Riley could hear Mr. Simpson in the background. "Would you like to introduce yourself?"

"Sure. I'm Daren Clay." That name broke through to Riley clear as day. The name was ringing in his head and his eyes shot wide open He turned to see.

"Daren?" Riley whispered to himself, almost as if to Daren, in disbelief when he saw the boy standing in front of the class. He turned back around with a frozen and emotionless look on his face.

"Riley?" Bruce asked in the seat right of Riley. "Hello? What's your problem man?" He continued, waving his hand in Riley's face. He nudged Derek, who was sitting behind him, to get his attention then he faked like he was going to punch his face.

"Huh?" Riley snapped out of it, swinging his head back. Bruce laughed with Derek.

"Daren take a seat next to Bruce. Bruce raise you hand."

Bruce crossed his arms glaring at Daren. "Why does the newbie have to sit over here?"

"That would be Bruce" Mr. Simpson sighed. Daren walked over to his seat. Riley starred at his computer while trying to hide his face as Daren walked by.

"Hey" Daren greeted Bruce, while sitting down, who just grunted. "You play?" Daren asked pointing to the football on Bruce's backpack. "I played at my old school to bad the season's over."

'Normal' Riley thought.

* * *

**A/N:** Soooooooooooo??? Did you like it? Was it good? If not I promise it will get better and future chapters will be longer. I know I didn't explain what Daren looks like. Its in the next chapter but don't try to imagine him. Just see Riley with a shocked look on him face kay???

"Why does the newbie have to sit over here?" hahahaa... newbie

What are you waiting for REVIEW!!! I really need some feed back I'm always commenting on everyone else's stories so here your turn for mine!!!


	2. Disgusted

**A/N: I should have updated yesterday!!! Sorry!!! I didn't now I had posted the first chapter on a Tuesday. I really hope you guy enjoy it! XD And thanks for the reviews and subscribes to the story!!!**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Degrassi or any of the characters except Daren.**

Ch.2-Disgusted

Riley had shot out of that first period class as fast as he could. He didn't see Daren in any of his periods so far but it was only fifth period, which was lunch.

Riley was walking with Peter to the cafeteria. They'd been hanging out more since Mia left. He had thought of Peter in a more than a friend way but knew it wouldn't happen (A/N: the sad truth). Now he enjoyed just being friends. Peter was there to support him through everything.

They walked toward the lunch line now. Peter was going on about one of the girls they had met on their guys' night out at the Break Room.

"Ugh" Riley let out knocking into someone, causing their and his books to fall to the floor.

"Sorry" the other boy said quickly, gathering up his things.

"No, I wasn't paying attention. Sorry" Riley gathered his things and the other's last book. Handing the book back while standing up their eyes met for the first time. Riley's blue eyes widened as the cerulean blue and brown ones in front of him did.

"R-Riley?" Daren gasped. Riley's heart sank at the sound of his name coming from Daren's mouth. "Riley Stavros?!" Daren said in disbelief and anger. Riley could only stare with all the color drained from his face. He was pushed back when Daren walked past him, bumping shoulders. Riley just stood there staring where the other boy previously stood. A few people had seen everything and were staring.

"Ri!" Peter called after five second or so. "What was with that guy?" Peter questioned as they got their lunches.

"Um… nothing" Riley tried his useless excuse that never seemed to work on the blond boy. They walked over to their table.

"Come on man. That wasn't nothing."

"I-I'll tell you later" Riley muttered giving in. There wasn't a point in trying to lie to him. Peter talked to others at the table but peeked over at Riley every once in a while, whose mind seemed to be occupied.

Riley's eyes followed Daren walking in the lunch line with Bruce and some others. As expected he would gain popularity quickly. He hadn't really taken a good look at him in class. Daren's face looked the same as it did in 8th grade but more mature. His cerulean blue eyes that are piercing against his jet black hair. He had his dad's eye color but his features were most from his mother's side. Daren's mom, Jade, is Japanese and his father, Dean, is Australian. A unique mix.

Riley noticed all the changes quickly. The ends of Daren's hair were dyed a very yellow blond. It was longer compared to the way he used to have it: short, spiked, and a few of the short hairs hanging down on his forehead. Now it hung, with it's natural wave, just above his eyebrows. The left eyebrow was now pierced with a small silver ring. It wasn't the only piercing; there were four earrings going down the left ear and three on the other.

Riley's hand unconsciously went up to his own left ear finding his empty earring hole. Nostalgia hit when he remembered how they had each gotten one the summer before 8th grade. He had occasionally worn something in it but hasn't since getting his hair cut this year.

Daren had grown as much as Riley had but was probably at least half an inch shorter but he couldn't tell from this far away. He was a little thinner than Riley but still had muscle. He was wearing dark jeans faded at the knees that were frayed at the back of the bottom, most likely from stepping on it to many times. He wore a white tank top under a blue long sleeved V-neck shirt that matched his eyes. The V-neck didn't quite reach the top of his low cut jeans showing off very little of his lower back. Riley could see the defined V that disappeared into the top of Daren's pants.

"No drooling" Peter joked quietly, knocking Riley out of his trance.

"Huh?" Riley turned to face Peter still dazed a bit.

"Lunch is over come on." Peter informed him standing up. Riley followed after, throwing out his barely started lunch.

"I gotta go to my locker" Peter said. Riley stared toward their next class on his own. His stomach growled as he walked to science. He clutched it feeling more than hungry. He felt almost sick as the look of disgust in Daren's eyes replayed over and over in his head.

He made it to science. When he stood in the door way the first thing he saw was Daren talking with Derek. Daren spotted him. Their eyes connected and Riley saw the same disgusted look. He suddenly felt even sicker. Turning around he quickly walked, almost ran, to the nurse's office.

"What's wrong? Do you have a pass?" Riley barely heard the nurse nag. He was too busy running into the bathroom and throwing up in the trashcan. "OK. You're going home."

Riley wiped his mouth while nodding. "Could you tell The Shep I'll be out of baseball practice?"

"Yes. I'll write you a note." The frail old brunette nurse pulled out a slip of paper and a pen. "Name?"

"Riley Stavros"

"Ahh. Our star athlete. We don't see you down here very much" She handed him the slip and called the office. "Will someone pick you up or will you drive yourself?"

"I live close enough to walk." Tough he wished he had a car to drive the distance anyway.

"Will you be OK?"

"Yeah" Riley answered walking through the door. He walked home not feeling any better after throwing up. He felt gross and couldn't get Daren's expression out of his head. He remembers what happened back then. When he thought about it he just felt even sicker. He hated himself for it.

Riley unlocked the front door. He didn't bother to see if anyone was home. He went to his room and collapsed on the bed, falling asleep after a few seconds.

**A/N: I feel like this is going really slow!!! But I'll update soon! Promise!!! I'll probably update on the weekend (no guarantees) It'll be easier that way cause no I'm not really suppose to go on the computer on school days except for homework! So I really shouldn't be updating right now anyway but I couldn't take making you guys wait any longer!!! I wanted to update like an hour after I first post the story!**

**Now… ready… set… REVIEW!!!!**


	3. Memories Part1

**A/N: Weekend update date!!! XD So I got through on this deal and I'm hoping to upload my picture of Daren today. If the scanner judges me worthy today (evil printer/scanner/copier). All it does is swallow up paper except on special occasions.**

**Disclaimer: And again!!! I don't own Degrassi or any of the characters except Daren!**

Ch.3-Memories Part 1

Back in the beginning of Middle school it was all easy. They were best friends. They were always together since they first met in elementary school.

"Hey! Leave him alone! He didn't do anything wrong!" Daren, a cute little third grader with jet-black spiked hair, called from the middle of the bus. He stood up from his seat and walked to the back.

"Shut up you little snot!" said a rather large fifth grader.

"Yeah. Stay out of it. This kid needs to learn his place." A taller but skinnier fifth grader said sneering at Daren. The fifth graders were pushing around a kid about Daren's age. He had dirty blond curly hair and blue eyes. The boy was trying to put up a fight but was at an unfair disadvantage. Daren stalked to the back and pushed the taller one, who fell into the second-to-back three-seater.

Hey! What's your problem?" one of the girls in the seat yelled while they pushed him off.

"Calm down back there!" the bus driver warned. The fatter fifth grader was fighting the second third grader. Everyone was turned in their seats witnessing the rumble.

"Fight, fight" A boy stared chanting. Others joined in the chant. The tall fifth grader was holding Daren by the collar. Daren broke free, knocker the older boy down, and began punching him repeatedly.

"That's it, I'm stopping the bus!" Infuriated the bus driver pulled over to the side of the rode. The sudden stop caused the hefty fifth grader to fall over. "Now what's going on?!"

"It was these two." The skinny fifth grader quickly blamed pointing to the two third graders.

"Okay. Off the bus! You two can walk the rest of the way it isn't that far. Also I'm writing to the principal so he can have a talk with you guys." The bus driver of course believed the kid with a bloody nose.

"So what's your name?" Daren asked as the bus drove away.

"I'm Riley Stavros. My family just moved here."

"And you're already causing trouble for yourself. I'm Daren by the way."

"Have a last name?" Riley questioned with a grin.

"Daren Clay" Daren grinned back and they started walking.

"You didn't need to get in trouble too like that."

"Whatever. That bus was too damn stuffy anyway." After talking with the principal they were banned from the bus for the rest of the year since they both lived close enough to the school.

Riley and Daren walked home together everyday getting to know each other better. They usually raced and invited each other to their houses. Soon they were inseparable.

They became popular very fast when they entered middle school. The two did everything together like joining the football, baseball, and cross-country teams. Daren sometimes even joined Riley for his boxing lessons he had started in fifth grade. The summers after sixth and seventh grade they made a lawn mowing business.

Eighth grade; that year things started to change. Riley started having stronger feelings toward his best friend. He didn't know what was going on. He got bashful when he did something embarrassing in front of Daren. Or he would stare at him for no reason.

Hey, move your foot" Daren laughed. Riley looked down and took his foot off the doormat. He had been doing it again, staring. Daren got the key to his house from under the mat. And unlocked the door. "Mom' I'm home!" Daren called as they went through the doorway. "Guess she isn't here" He assumed when there was no answer. The two boys went to Daren's room and took out their history homework. They usually worked on it together because they both found it was the hardest and most boring subject this year.

They lay on their stomachs, leaning on their for arms. "Kay so I still don't get this" Riley said, opening the textbook. He felt Daren's arm lean against his. It was warm and a tingling sensation went down his spine. When Daren moved closer to see the textbook the sides of their thighs were pressed against each other. Riley could feel Daren's thigh rubbing against his, burning through his clothes.

Riley stood up lighting fast, startling the other boy. "Hey you okay?" Daren asked concerned while standing up too.

"Yeah. I'm fine" Riley's breathing was loud and his voice slightly cracked from the close distance.

"You've been acting kind of weird lately. You've been quieter and always you're always staring." Riley gulped, Daren was talking very slow and his eyes seemed to glaze over. Riley was about to back away. His heart was racing and their faces were barely inches away. He could feel the heat from Daren's face on his.

Riley gasped as Daren leaned in. Their lips connected sending a pleasuring chill down Riley's back. He leaned in too. Daren quietly moaned into the kiss and moved closer to Riley so their chests were pressed against each other.

Riley felt scared but kissing Daren felt right, like it was what he had been waiting so long for. Daren tried to slip tried to slip his tongue into Riley's mouth. He obliged and let Daren's tongue pass. Daren explored Riley mouth as Riley began to do the same. They fought for dominance in the kiss, both of them enjoying the challenge. Riley put his arms around Daren and gripped the back of his shirt. While Daren's hands moved up Riley's arms holding onto his upper arms.

"Daren!" The boys broke apart immediately. "I'm home!" Daren's mom opened the door. "Your father will be here soon He already picked up Sara from school" Sara was Daren's older sister who was in tenth grade. They were going to dinner with their dad like they did every other day. Daren's parents had been divorced since the summer before sixth grade. "And Riley, your dad is outside waiting in his car."

She left the room to put away the groceries she had been holding. The boys just stared at the spot in the doorway she had just stood. They were both out of breath.

"I'll walk you to the door" Daren said filling the silence. He followed Riley out with a bashful grin on his face. "Um… I'll see you tomorrow." He said more like a question as he stared at Riley. They were at the unopened front door just out of his mom's sight. He leaned in kissing Riley's cheek, half on the lips. Riley applied a little back.

Opening the door Riley heads toward his dad's car. Daren leaned in the open door way staring after him with a smile on his face.

Riley got in the front and put on his seat belt. He looked over to his dad. Mr. Stavros was looking out his window toward Daren with an odd look on his face. Riley looked over at Daren who had a soft smile and was looking toward him. The car backed out of the drive way and Daren disappeared into the house.

"Riley" His father said seriously with an emotionless look as he concentrated on the road.

"Yeah?" He answered his father.

"What's with Daren?"

"Huh?" nervousness was obvious in Riley's tone.

"I'm not sure if I want you hanging around that kid anymore."

* * *

**A/N: Does that end qualify as a cliffhanger??? I'll update on time in case this is killing you right now. If that is what's happening do what I do when waiting for an update: sit in the corner and breath deeply. So it will be up either next Saturday or Sunday!!!**

**Now review!!! Please tell me this is a good cliffhanger!!!! Cause I check constantly for a new reviews. I OCD with fanfic hahahaa**


	4. Memories Part2

A/N: I'm sorry about the cliffhanger. This is short but originally this was part of chapter 3 but it ran way to long! Blah blah blah etc…

Disclaimer: Don't own Degrassi but Daren is mine! Now just read it! XD

Ch.4-Memories Part 2

Riley had known Daren for almost six years now and all of a sudden he became 'that kid'? He sat in his room trying to finish his homework and trying/failing to keep what his dad said out of his head.

"Riley, honey! Dinner time!" He heard his mother call from down stairs. He had just about finished his homework like the golden boy he was raised and tried hard to be. HE went down stairs to the table. His mom was in an apron and over mitts serving dinner.

The Stavros family was very stereotypical. Mr. Stavros was a jock in high school and had a sports scholarship to college. Now working in a bank and assistant coach at a college on the side.

Mrs. Stavros was the perfect trophy wife. She was blond, had blue eyes, and was a former cheerleader. Now she was a stay at home mom who cooks and cleans for the family.

Their son, Riley, does well in school, is popular, and definite jock material. They were like a family out of Pleasant Ville.

Mr. Stavros took his seat at the head of the table with his wife to his left and Riley at the other end. Riley was about to start eating when he noticed both his parents looking at him.

"Riley," him mom started "your father and I think it would be better if you stop hanging around with the Clay's son" Riley expression was blank; he had tried to avoid thoughts of Daren since getting home.

"Did you hear your mother?" his dad's voice called his attention.

"Yes" he answered his father.

Riley ate diner silently while his dad talked about work. After he went to his room and finished the last of his homework. It didn't take long but he went to bed right after anyway. He couldn't sleep though. Riley laid in his bed awake thinking about what his father had said and what had occur between Daren and him.

He was mad he hadn't stopped himself, that he hadn't pushed Daren away. Maybe then this whole thing wouldn't have happened. If his father found out… he didn't even want to know what would happen. It had to be, was a mistake. But his dad probably still wouldn't let that go.

This… this was Daren's fault! He's the one that made Riley feel like this. He was one that kissed Riley. Riley had been his friend. So why would he do this to him?

Riley's head ran with these thoughts making him angrier until he fell asleep.

"Hey Riley" Daren called, waving to the other boy from down the hall. Riley was talking to two other guys who were on the football team with Daren and him. He didn't respond to Daren. "Hi" He tried again placing a hand on Riley's shoulder. A small blush spread on Riley's face from the touch. He shock the hand off and turned to Daren with an angered expression.

"Don't touch me" Riley said in a loud commanding voice like his father's. He pushed Daren into the lockers. "Fag" Riley said, looking down at Daren who was on the floor against the locker. Riley turned and began to walk away the other boys laughed and followed after him.

Riley felt horrible to the point of almost being sick. He couldn't confront Daren after what he had just done; he couldn't even look at him. It would only make him think about how badly he wanted to kiss Daren again. He tried to deny those feelings, burying them deep inside himself.

They didn't talk for the rest of the year. Riley stood by as other kids taunted Daren and pushed him around. They didn't see each other that summer. Riley ended up having to move because of his father's job. It wasn't far away but it was far enough that he wouldn't be going to high school with anyone from his middle school. Soon he willed himself to forget about Daren for the most part.

A/N: Finally that (with part 1) took me forever to write! I had to make Riley a douche but luckily not a complete one.

Please review! I really want feedback on this one. All it takes is the click of your mouse on that little green bottom!!!


	5. Nosey Friends

**A/N: Sorry it's late! I really have no excuse I could have updated this weekend but I procrastinated so you can yell at me or whatever.**

**In this Peter lives with his mom in an apartment (bigger than the loft he had). Oh and if you want to see the Degrassi episodes the have already aired in Canada go to my page where I should have the links!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or the characters. (Besides Daren and the plot) That's obvious because of course if I did there could be a lot more of what happened in ch.3! XD**

Ch.5-Now

Blinking a few times, Riley woke up with his mother's hand on his forehead.

"Hey honey, how are you feeling? There was a message on the answering machine saying you were coming home early."

"I'm fine, what time is it?" He asked sitting up.

"About six, now what happened? Do you want me to fix you some dinner?" His mom flooded him with questions.

"I'm going to go to Pete's." He said, getting up. He didn't feel like being at home right now.

"Your father will be home soon." Riley didn't respond he needed to get out of the house. Let someone know how horrible he felt. He ran downstairs, grabbed his coat and the keys to his dad's second car, and was out the door. His dad said he could take the car when he wanted as long as he stayed in shape for sports. Though he enjoyed staying in shape anyway. Then his mom added keeping his grades up.

Riley parked the silver challenger in the apartment's parking lot. He went up to the floor where Peter and his mom's apartment was. He knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" He could hear Peter call from inside.

"Riley."

"Oh, umm, come in." Peter called.

"Hey." Riley said, opening the door. "Can I crash here?" Riley walked in to see 'Janie and the Studs starring Peter Stone' setting up.

"Sure" Peter said while plugging in an amp. Riley had forgotten that they were now practicing a Peter's. Spinner was having some work done on the loft. On the couch were the band's girlfriends. Anya and Chantay were staring in his direction. He didn't think Anya had completely forgiven him for beating up Sav. Then Chantay, she was definitely still mad after he kissed her at the school fair.

The band started playing and Riley sat on the couch. He could feel Chantay glaring at him every once in awhile. Anya just seemed bored. Riley's mind started to drift back to Daren. He had grown so much and had probably changed but still all these feeling from the past were rushing back to Riley. Feelings of like how he felt about Daren before.

Riley went back to reality when Chantay and Anya stood up from the couch and the last song ended.

"Kay, that's it for today" Jane said, turning to the band. They started packing up their equipment. Riley stood and went over to help Spinner with the drums. Spinner was probably the only person in here who didn't have anything against him. He could still feel Chantay's death stare on his back and could barely hear her whispering to Anya. It was undoubtabley about him of course.

"Okay." Riley said as the band, besides Peter, and their girlfriends started to leave. "Can I tell you now?" Riley turned to the door waiting for everyone to exit. Chantay was looking at Peter and Riley with an intrigued look. She left after a few seconds of Riley staring back. She knew she wasn't going to get anything out of him.

Riley walked to the door; checking that Chantay had actually left, then close it.

"She'd love to get dirt about you." Peter laughed.

"I'd hate to imagine what would happen if she did." Riley responded with a serious voice.

"So you're gonna to tell me who that guy is now?" Peter said, in less then of a question and more like he was telling Riley to.

"He's Daren Yuki Clay", Riley said sitting on the couch by Peter.

"Kay, and…" Peter said when Riley hesitated.

"Well he... he was the first guy I kissed. The first person I kissed actually." Riley confessed looking at Peter.

"When did all of this happen?" Peter asked, being nosey like always.

"We were best friends since third grade, but in like 8th grade I started to like him. Then he kissed me."

"It looked like he hated you or something though."

"He should." Riley said a little to himself. Looking at Peter again, he said. "You know how I was, hating myself and everyone else." Looking down he let it all rush out. "My dad said I couldn't hang out with Daren anymore cause he didn't like the way he was looking at me. I made myself the blame the whole thing on Daren. Then the next day I called him a fag and pushed him into the lockers while a bunch of our friends were around. I hated myself for it, but I just tried to ignore everyone taunting him" He had his head in his hands leaning his elbows on his knees.

"Whoa." Peter muttered.

"I just don't want him to hate me." Riley said with his voice cracking, looking Peter in the eyes, and seeming like he was about to break down.

"Well it seems like you really like this guy."

"I haven't seen him in four years and he still hates me." Riley stressed the hate part.

"Well maybe you should go talk to him." Peter suggested.

"Like he would even give me the time." Riley said, leaning his head back on the couch.

"He's probably shocked from seeing you again too. Besides maybe I can help."

"Hello Riley." Ms. Hatzilakos greeted entering the apartment.

"Hey Ms. H"

"Hi mom, um, Riley's staying over."

"Oh. You guys want me to fix you something to eat?"

"Sure" Peter said not really paying any attention.

"No thanks for me" Riley tried saying it while being really polite.

"You okay? You usually eat non-stop over here. Didn't you go home sick today?"

"I'm fine now. Just tired." He tried to put on a smile.

"Okay." Ms. H seemed to be able to tell something was upsetting him.

"I'll fix something extra in case you change your mind." She went into the kitchen.

"Everything will turn out fine, man. Kay?" Peter tried comforting his friend.

"Hm", Was all Riley could manage. Peter helped him pull out the couch into a bed then left Riley on the couch to sleep.

**A/N: I'm not really to excited about this one. I feel like it just dragged on about things that you all ready know. But still please leave a review!**

**PS. I was kind of in a downer mood while writing the end and authors not 'cause I should have been finishing homework, sorry.**

**Now...review, Review, REVIEW!**


	6. Sorry

**A/N: Hey! Finally this will be the next day!!! I'm going to try to not have one day take up that many chapters any more. It's just that a lot went on the first day. Plus chs. 3 and 4 don't count. They're more like flash backs, right? Oh and I realize Mr. Simpson has a different first period class. I had forgotten and didn't feel like rewriting anything but I'm trying to keep as close to the show as possible.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or any of the characters but the plot and Daren are mine. ALL MINE! MWAHAHAHAHAA!!!**

Ch.6-Sorry

Riley slammed his locker closed causing some by standers to jump. Most of them had probably heard about his past incidents from when he was angry. He hadn't gotten much sleep last night; all his books and unfinished homework were at his house. He didn't even want to think about going home. His dad would be pissed at him for keeping the car out this long and on a day he missed practice. At least he had the habit of leaving extra clothes at Peter's. Riley stayed over there whenever he needed to get away which happened to be a lot recently.

In the fifteen seconds it took Riley to get from his locker to first period he had finally forgotten about the center of his thoughts that kept him up all night. Until he turned into Mr. Simpson's class room and saw Daren again. He wanted to turn around but he knew Peter would force him to face Daren sometime. Riley did want to talk to Daren, at least let him know how sorry he was and still is. Also how much he has changed, even if it was mostly a week ago.

Riley thought about just taking his seat only one chair away from Daren. He was talking with Bruce, Blue, and some other people around them. But instead of doing the smart thing he walked over by Daren. Then, nervous as hell, he tapped the boy on the shoulder.

"Yuki, I… uh…" Oops! That probably wasn't the greatest slip. But Riley had always used to call Daren by his middle name. At first it was a joke to tease him because it meant beautiful prince or princess. It was his grandfather's name. Though Riley had started using it as more of a pet name.

Daren looked up at him and was obviously not glad about the use of his middle name, especially in front of others. "I mean Daren" Riley quickly tried to cover, not successfully.

What the hell is Yuki?" Blue asked and kind of laughed at the word. He was sitting across from Daren it seemed they had become friends.

"Um…ah." Riley stuttered, feeling like the dumb jock. He remembered being like this in front of Daren all the time in eighth grade, before the kiss anyway.

"It's Japanese" Daren quickly said though he didn't bother to explain further. He probably wanted to avoid discussing his embarrassing middle name. So he turned to Riley but didn't give him the same look as yesterday. It wasn't hatred or resentment, just calm but calm but slightly annoyed. "Do you need something?" He badly faked a pleasant tone though it sounded on purpose so he obviously sounded annoyed.

"Can we talk?" Riley rushed out the three short words, shutting his eyes while saying it. They felt a whole lot longer and harder to say for him then they were.

Daren hesitated. He looked kind of nervous but like he was trying to come up with a witty answer at the same time.

"Riley please take your seat." Mr. Simpson interrupted standing at the head of class. Riley took his seat and looked over at Daren while class started. Daren's face seemed flushed a slight pink and he looked like he was cursing himself. He glanced up toward Riley but quickly returned his attention to his computer after their eyes met.

Daren was so cute when he was like this, Riley thought. The class past quickly though he peeked at Daren every once in a while. When class ended Daren was the first through the door. Nothing really happened in Riley's next classes except his teachers bugging him about not having his homework. But now he was at his locker getting money for lunch.

"So are you gonna talk to him?" Peter seemed to pop up out of nowhere.

"He doesn't want to talk to me."

"Did he actually say that?" Riley didn't answer. They started toward the cafeteria.

"Wait here a second." Peter told Riley all of a sudden. He pushed Riley into a near by empty classroom. He closed the door behind Riley and apparently it locked from the out side.

"Hey" Riley called from the classroom but Peter ignored him.

"Daren!" Peter called to the boy from across the hall. Daren turned to see Peter motioning for him to come over. He broke away from the people he had been walking with and went over to the cute blond boy.

"Hey" Daren greeted, giving Peter a nod. Slightly confused but still smiling, "Need anything?"

"Yeah, one sec." Peter looked through the door's window seeing Riley had decided to take a seat on the desk closet to the door. Peter pulled Daren forward by the arm, at the same time opened the door, and pushed Daren inside.

What the---" Daren protested but Peter cut him off.

"Okay now you two can work this out." He quickly spat out before closing the door. Daren turned around and saw Riley who had now stood up; both of them had looks of surprise on their faces. He turned back around and tried opening the door. He juggled the handle until Riley finally spoke.

"It's locked from the outside." Daren ignored Riley but stopped attempting to open the door.

"Who was that guy?" Daren said mostly to himself in an annoyed tone as he peered through the window.

"Peter Stone, a friend of mine." Riley was trying to get Daren to talk to him.

"So this was your plan." It wasn't a question.

"No, this was all Pete." Riley barely understood how he let this happen. He tried to take Peter being so nosey but this was a little too much. "So we could, talk?"

"Ok. I get it. You wanna make sure I don't tell anybody about how we know each other or anything that happened between us, right? I get it." Daren seemed totally convinced with his explanation and like he was fed up with just being in the same room with Riley.

"No" Riley tried.

"You don't have to worry. I won't tell."

"That's not it." Riley protested again but Daren didn't even seem to hear.

"Anybody out there?! Open the door!" Daren was back at the door, pulling the handle and banging on the door.

"Hey, Daren!" Riley raised his voice and grabbed Daren's shoulder, turning him around to face him. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry! I'm sorry for how are friendship ended and that I wasn't ready or more then that. I'm sorry for us not talking or seeing each other again. I'm sorry for the pain I caused you and then not helping you when you needed me, when my best friend needed me I wasn't there for him!" Riley was being louder then he needed it to be. Daren was staring at him, eyes widened in disbelief. Riley lowered his voice to a normal volume. "I was sorry right after I pushed you and I hated myself for doing that to you." He concluded, dropping his hand from Daren's shoulder.

Daren looked at Riley, glimpsing at him quickly and looking down. Riley sigh, turned around, and walked back to the desk he had previously been sitting on. Sitting on the desk he put his head in his hands, starring at the floor. He saw Daren's feet walking forward and stopping in front of him.

"It… it was four years ago" Daren started and Riley looked up at him. "It's just that," He paused, "When I saw you again all these feelings started rushing back to me. At first all I could think about was what you did. Then today when you called me Yuki again I…" He hesitated again.

Riley stood looking Daren in the eyes. Suddenly he leaned in catching Daren's lips on his. With his right hand he held Daren's chin and his left was on the boy's waist. Daren leaned in closing his eyes only to suddenly open them back up as he forced his hands against Riley chest pushing him away.

Both of them had an intake of breath at the seperation. An awkward silence passed over, not ending until Riley broke the silence. "Sorry 'bout that. But I felt the same. As soon as I saw your face I had all these feelings rush back to me and I couldn't stop thinking about you.

"Look Ri," Daren glanced at the floor then back up to Riley, "both of us have changed. You like the old me, you don't know the person I an now and… I don't know you."

Is there a chance of changing that?" The bell rang signaling lunch was over.

"We'll see." And with that Daren turned to the door, that was now being opened by a teacher, and he walked out. Riley stood there for a second but left just before the confused teacher could ask him anything. Peter was just around the corner.

"I was just comin to unlock the door. How'd you guys get out?"

"Teacher opened it."

"Kay so you guys work it out?"

"I think so"

**A/N: So that took forever to write! I was sure I wouldn't update on time. And now I have to do a book report on a book I've barely started. Wish me good luck. X3**

**And !!!**


	7. Why Forgive?

_A/N: SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY! I haven't updated in forever! The yaoi gods look down upon me in shame :'( I really didn't like the last chapter I'm a procrastinator; they should have a rehab for it hahaa! But I got an amazing review from **sirkurtsie** that convinced me to continue so I dedicate this chapter to them! X3_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or any of the characters besides Daren. I would let you know if I did though! XD_

Ch.7- Why Forgive?

For the second day in a row Riley walked to science hungry. He clutched his stomach as it growled again.

"You couldn't have grabbed anything for me to eat?" He complained to Peter.

"_You _won't even tell me what happened!" Peter complained back.

"Yep" Riley smirked, he knew not knowing what had just occurred between Daren and himself was killing Peter. They walked into science and took their seats. "You wanted us to talk and we did." Daren entered just as the bell rang and he took his seat next to Derek.

Nothing really happened besides the many friendly, but quickly turning to awkward, stares between Riley and Daren. Also, of course, the teacher boringly drowning on with his lecture.

When Riley left science again only Daren was on his mind. Why did he have to kiss him? He was trying to make things better between them, not awkward. But Daren had forgiven him so it was ok, right?

Why had Daren forgiven Riley anyway? He had ruined the rest of eighth grade for him. Plus Daren had been stuck going to high school with all the jerks that harassed him, until now.  
Riley nearly walked in to the locker room door but was able to stop himself. He walked in and checked the clock. It usually took him a longer time to get there but he had been walking fast out of frustration and it seemed like he was the first one in there.

Turning the corner to get to his gym locker Riley was greeted by a really cute ass, in a pair of tight breeds that clung low on the hips, that were connected to a very attractive strong back.

"Um… Hey?" Riley quickly looked up to see Daren turning around with a slight smile, obviously flattered.

"H-Hey." He blushed. Riley opened his gym locker that was, conveniently, jus across from Daren's. "Um, you're here early." He brought up the obvious, trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah. I'm just used to getting in the locker room first. Back at my other school there were some people it was better to avoid." Daren said rather bitter-sweetly like he was trying to laugh it off.

"…Why did you forgive me?" Riley couldn't hold it back anymore. The door opened and guys started to pile in just as Daren was opening his mouth to respond. Riley paid attention to his locker again, Daren finished getting changed and went to the gym.

When everyone was in the gym they waited for instructions on what they'd be doing that day.

"Riley" He turned to see Mr. Armstrong, "think we found a new wrestling partner." Next to coach was Daren, of course. "You said Peter was to easy for you right? This is Daren you guys are probably about the same height and weight."

"Yeah we met," Daren started, "but I think I might be a little taller." He smiled at Riley.

"Not sure about that." Riley smiled back.

"Whatever anyway…" Armstrong raised his voice turning toward everyone else, "Listen up. Weight room today." He looked back to Riley and Daren "Riley you can show him around."

The class started toward the weight room. Peter caught up to Riley and Daren, quickly noticing the awkward tension between the two. Riley's question from before and the lack of things to talk about were probably it. Peter decided I'd be better not to talk and let them work this part out. So he hung out with other people in the weight room once there.

Meanwhile. Riley decided to try his question again. "You never answered my question. Why did you forgive me?" Daren put the bar back up, Riley had been spotting him, and sat up.

"Well, you said you were sorry."

"Come on what I did was horrible and-"

"Look," Daren cut him off. "I'm at a new school with new people. I just wanna start fresh. A blank-slate, for everyone."

Riley thought about that but didn't respond. So they lifted in silence, both of them seemed to be equally matched. It didn't take long for Bruce and Derek to join them though. Even though Riley occasionally talked to Bruce in first period he hadn't hung around either of them since football ended. The way they acted and treated people was wrong. Like what they did to Jane. It was that way Riley was headed toward in the beginning of the year. They probably wanted to recruit Daren into their group or whatever.

They talked to Bruce and Derek while lifting the rest of the period but not to each other. The only interaction between them was the silent competition to see who could lift more and occasionally spotting.

In the locker room the awkward tension was back. Riley was fighting the urge to turn and see Daren's cute ass again.

"So you guys really seemed… tense." Peter brought up walking beside Riley.

"Yeah? We'd be tense too if I kissed you, ignored you, and we some how made peace all in the same day."

"Um…" Peter hesitated, "That kinda already happened" he laughed, Riley laughed with him. "But wait, dude. You kissed him?"

"…Yeah" Riley admitted, embarrassed.

"Did he reject you or something?"

"Sort of." Peter gave him a confused look. "Well he kissed me back at first but said it was just us remembering the past."

"Wah?" Peter was still confused.

"I don't know. He says that he wants to start fresh here so everyone has a blank slate."

Peter made a face like he was turning it over in his head, "So thins means you can try again?" Now his face took on a sly look and it was Riley's turn to be confused. "You have a blank slate too than. So why don't you ask him out?"

_A/N: This was hard to right because Degrassi brought in an amazing character, perfect for all fangirls to obsess over! ZANE! I saw "In Your Eyes" and fell completely in love with him as soon as he smiled his heart melting smile X3 I started to feel like Daren didn't stand a chance :'(_

_But tell me what you thought I'll update asap but I warn you it will be harder with school starting soon (and I decided I was gonna try my hardest this year) Oh and I have a theory the writers have been spying on fanfic to come up with ideas that's why they had that ep about Clare writing fics! XDDDDDD_

_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!_


End file.
